Cake (Family One-Shots)
by Kay Ross
Summary: Life was a piece of cake. Mean to be savored, treasured and appreciated even in the simplest of moments. CANON!Family one-shots. Discover fluff, matchmaking their children [BoruSara], protective fathers and everything in between as Konoha's heroes grow into loving parents.


**It's been a while! Before I go back to continuing my HinaSaku multi-chap, I wanted to flex my writing muscles. So I'm opening this little fic-thread, which is essentially a "dump" for all the Konoha-Family one-shots I think of. This will be a light, happy fic. The families will be** **CANON PAIRINGS.** **That is because I absolutely adore the kids.**

 **Aside from CANON, the other pairings will be: Hanabi x Konohamaru; Boruto x Sarada  
**

* * *

 **I – Demolition**

Sarada watched as her Papa sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and shot a stern look towards his wife. He tried to glare but after seeing the sheepishly apologetic grin plastered on her face, he just couldn't bring himself to it. She saw her Papa look over at her and all she could do was rub the back of her neck while flashing him an identical smile.

"What have you been teaching her?" Sasuke looked at Sakura with a twinge of exasperation on his normally stoic face.

"Just the basics." Mama nervously laughed, sweat-dropping.

Papa raised an eyebrow.

Sakura put her hands to her hips and _attempted_ to shoot a withering glare at Sarada, but the youngest Uchiha only grinned. She may have tried to hide it, but her Mama was glowing with pride. She didn't miss the little mischievous wink.

"I saw that."

And apparently, Papa hadn't either. But Sarada smiled anyway, it didn't look like Sasuke could stay mad at either of them.

"Aren't you even a _little_ bit impressed, anata?" She saw her Mama tilt her head and bat her lashes in that way that always worked on her husband.

"Hn." Sasuke's lips twitched a little—this didn't go unnoticed by Sarada. Yup. Papa was definitely impressed. "You're encouraging her, Sakura."

"It's a mother's job to teach her child!" The pink-haired kunoichi huffed with indignation.

"And because of that," Papa gave them both a pointed look. "It's this mother's job to help her child clean up the mess she indirectly caused."

"And it's a husband's job to help his wife." Mama looked smug.

When Papa squared his shoulders and heaved a deep sigh, Sarada's grin widened. That was his way of saying 'Fine, you win.'. The Uchiha family was about to spend the next few afternoons helping rebuild the Shinobi Academy's demolished western wing.

But could anyone blame Sarada? Boruto was being an idiot and she needed an excuse to practice her Mama's chakra-punches. Needless to say, the building went down with a crash and a resounding 'SHANNARO' that afternoon, and despite their attempts at being responsible parents, Mama and Papa looked pretty proud.

.

.

.

 **II. Blonde Best Friend**

At half an hour past dinner-time, a confused Uchiha Sakura opened the door to find a slightly embarrassed Uzumaki Hinata and a bouncing Himawari at her doorstep.

"Hinata! Himawari-chan!" Sakura smiled, pleasantly surprised. "Come in, come in. I wish you'd have come earlier, we just finished supper."

Hinata, with a gentle smile so typical of her, greeted Sakura a pleasant evening and assured her that they've already finished having dinner. "I'm sorry to come by so suddenly, but Himawari wanted to have a—"

"Sarada-nee!" The youngest Uzumaki beamed, bouncing out of her mother's arms to wrap her favorite 'Nee-chan' in a hug.

"Hima-chan!" Sarada seemed surprised, but just as pleased.

"Hima," Hinata fondly scolded her. "You're forgetting to greet someone."

At her mother's reprimand, Himawari detached herself from Sarada and flashed Sakura a grin identical to her idiot teammate's. "Gomen, Sakura-baa-chan!" she giggled, waddling over to the woman in question and wrapping a hug around her legs. Sakura smiled, ruffled the fluffy, violet hair and greeted her back. "Oh! Where's Sasuke-jii-chan?"

"In a meeting with Daddy, remember?" Hinata supplied. "That's why he left dinner early."

"Oh! Right, daddy!" Himawari seemed to have remembered something important. Suddenly, she let go of Sakura's legs and stood away from her, looking up to the medic-nin with a challenging glance. "I wanted to ask Sakura-baa-chan something!"

"What is it, dear?" Sakura looked confused, exchanging a glance with Hinata who seemed to have no idea what Himawari was going on about either.

"Why would you replace daddy!" Himawari's lower lip started to tremble, and all of a sudden she was very different from the little girl who was beaming at and hugging her Auntie Sakura.

"R-Replace Naruto?" Sakura continued to look baffled.

Himawari scowled and nodded exaggeratedly, crossing her arms. Sakura knew she should have been a bit more concerned, but she couldn't help but chuckle at the little girl she loved like a niece—she was being so adorable!

The pink-haired kunoichi bent down to Himawari's level and attempted to coax the girl towards her. Himawari held her ground.

"Daddy told us a story," Himawari pouted. "Because Boruto-nii wanted to know about Team 7 from before."

Sakura nodded, urging her to continue.

"And Daddy told us you and Sasuke-jii-chan were his best friends!"

Sakura smiled; memories of times long gone but never forgotten flooding back into her working memory. She looked over to Hinata who finally seemed to have an idea where this was going. The Byakugan no Hime just smiled.

"And so why is Himawari upset at Sakura-baa-chan?" Sakura carefully asked.

"Because you replaced Daddy!"

"How exactly did I replace your Daddy, Hima-chan?"

Hinata was giggling by now, and Sarada looked just as clueless as Sakura was.

"Daddy told us that you were his only pink-haired best-friend, and that Sasuke-jii-chan was his only 'mopey dark-haired teme'—"

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead and she made a mental note to discuss what Naruto taught his daughter with regards to language and her husband. However, the fleeting expression that ghosted on Hinata's face told Sakura that the Hokage's wife would take care of it.

"—he also said it was the same was for Sasuke-jii-chan. But not you!"

"Eh?" Sakura pointed to herself. "Me?"

Himawari nodded sagely once again. "Daddy got upset and moped that he wasn't your only blonde and blue-eyed best friend!"

 _Ah._ Sakura couldn't help her grin. "No, Hima-chan, your daddy's still my best friend!"

"But he can only have one blonde and blue eyed—"

"Hima-chan," Sakura cooed affectionately. "Ino-baa-chan isn't replacing your Daddy. I love him like how you love your Boruto-nii."

"Ino-baa-chan?" Himawari paused as if this revelation made perfect sense and fixed every problem she had.

"Yes, blonde-and-blue-eyed best friend of mine, right?" Sakura tilted her head. She was right, _right?_ I mean, it couldn't be Temari—she was blonde, yes, but she had _green_ eyes and they weren't exactly best friends. Let's not even consider Inojin-kun.

Suddenly, Himawari shook her head and looked at Hinata. "Daddy was being silly, Mommy."

"Really now?" Hinata looked confused once again.

"Mhmm. Of course Ino-baa-chan is her best friend. Daddy can't even tell the difference between upset Sakura-baa-chan and excited Sakura-baa-chan. Ino-baa-chan just takes one look and _knows._ "

Sakura snickered, it was all so hilariously on point that she couldn't believe it was coming from a toddler. Since when were children this perceptive?

"But you know, it doesn't mean I love your Daddy any less—"

"Like how I love Boruto-nii, right?" Himawari asked. "Then I was right! Because Boruto-nii never knows when I think it's funny and when I think it's annoying."

"Tell me about." Sarada groaned, much to the two elder women's bemusement.

"But shouldn't it be different with you, Sarada-nee?" Himawari asked in all her innocence.

"Different with me?"

The youngest Uzumaki did that adorable nod once again. "I think Boruto-nii loves you like how Papa loves Mama, and not like Sakura-baa-chan. He said that once."

Sarada flushed red. Hinata was caught off-guard. Sakura felt a vein pop at her forehead.

But just at that moment, Sasuke had arrived at the doorstep.

* * *

"OY, SASUKE-TEME!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO WITH MY _SON?!_ HEY, GIVE HIM _BACK_!"

* * *

 **These were just some random ideas tossing around. I'm thinking maybe some Nara and Yamanaka family madness for the next one, I don't know. I hope you enjoyed!  
**


End file.
